


Just a Couple of Questions

by someman82



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, F/M, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Navel Play, Teasing, belly button, kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someman82/pseuds/someman82
Summary: After hacking into Overwatch's immense database, the hacker Sombra discovers some embarrassing data on one of the organization's members, Jesse McCree. As he takes a relaxing smoke break, she decides to confront him about this information.





	Just a Couple of Questions

He sat near the edge of one of the cliffs of Gibraltar and listened to the waves crash against the rocky wall below him.  A large cigar was clenched between his lips, and it sent tobacco smoke up into the atmosphere. In this day and age, there are very few public places left where you’re allowed to have a little smoke, but the remaining spots are often the most peaceful. Calmly, he removed the cigar from his mouth and blew a cloud of nicotine into the salty air. Apparently one of the countless side effects of smoking was an increase in anxiety, but there’s no doubt about how wrong that is—to him, at least. In fact, smoking was one of the few times of the day he really felt at peace.

It was only a few minutes into his break when his sense of tranquility was suddenly broken as if some mysterious presence was breathing down his neck. He looked over his shoulder, but there was no one there and everything seemed to be quiet back at the base. However, the strange feeling remained. He turned back around and puffed another cloud of smoke. Surely this was just his bounty hunter’s senses going haywire, nothing else was there. Or anyone. But this simple fact didn’t seem to matter, as he still felt the risk of… something.

Without warning, one of the rocks by him was thrust over the edge of the drop-off. He frantically looked for the cause, but there was still nothing. Another rock was thrown, and then another. His eyes went wide with fear and he went completely stiff. Then, one of the stones began to levitate in front of him. In hindsight, a floating rock isn’t exactly the most horrifying thing in the world, but in that moment, it was enough to make him absolutely petrified. After a few agonizing seconds of terror, he heard the unexpected sound of giggling. The source of all this suspense appeared out of thin air in a purple haze with strange electronic noises.

“Buenos días, McCree.”

Somewhat dumbfounded, he sighed as all the pressure quickly left him.

“A beautiful day for skipping stones, no?” she said, chucking one of them over the cliff.

“I just thought for a second that there was a threat here, that’s all,” he said, smothering his cigar against the dirt.

“Oh McCree,” she said, smirking as she usually does, “you should’ve seen the look on your face.”

“Like I would ever be scared of you,” he replied, glaring at her. “What was your name again? It was somthin’ like ‘Sombrero’, right?”

“It’s Sombra, imbécil.”

He chuckled. “Well then, Sombra, I’ll give you a choice. Either you can get outta my sight yourself, or I might just have to do it for you,” he said, carefully standing up. With his height, he easily towered over her.

“I don’t think you’re exactly in the position of threatening me, McCree.”

“Is that how it is?” he said, reaching for his holster. “I think you ought to be singin’ a different tune when…”

“When what, you show me _this_?” she said, dangling his signature revolver just out of reach, her grin widening.

“How in the…” He groped his empty holster, confirming it to be empty.

“Now McCree, I think it would be best if you didn’t try anything stupid,” she said, aiming the weapon right at his forehead. Her grip on the pistol was unskilled yet threatening. “Try to call one of your buddies over there, and you won’t be saying much else after that.”

Defeated, the gunless gunslinger calmly put up his hands up. “Alright, alright, you win. What do you want?”

“Oh, I just wanted to stay and chat, that’s all. You come out here every day, I saw you when I got into the security cameras,” she said, chuckling. “The entire base is covered with those things, there’s even some in the supply closets. It’s like you guys are afraid somebody’s gonna steal the OxiClean or something.”

“Wait, you got past our security?” he asked, a bit more attentive.

“Of course I did! Who do you think I am, anyway?” answered Sombra, slightly annoyed. “All the software was outdated, and several passwords were left unencrypted. It was an easy job.”

“So what, you came out here to brag about it?”

The smirk on her face reappeared. “Of course not, McCree. You see, I didn’t have access to just the cameras, I was also able to look at a substantial amount of data about you and your colleagues. And I must say, the records I found of you were _very_ interesting.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure there’s something in there about my time in the Deadlock gang,” McCree said with a sigh. “But those days are long gone. Besides, what I’ve done is not exactly a secret either, so forget about blackmail.”

The hacker tightened her brow in confusion. “What? No, not that, I’m talking about your internet browsing history!”

McCree’s eyes widened, and his entire body went stiff. “You… you what?”

She giggled again. “I was able to retrieve everyone’s history so easily, nothing was encrypted. But judging by the content, it was easy to tell you were the only one who didn’t know about the trusty incognito mode.”

“You… you can’t do that,” he said, sweat forming along his hairline. “A man’s browsing history is his most secret possession, it’s a slice of his private life! You can’t just… take a peek!”

“Well, I peeked. Lo siento,” said Sombra, grinning. “I have to admit, I did find your history quite informative. In a way, I should've expected it.”

“This can’t be happening,” McCree said to no one in particular.

“For example,” she continued, “I can only expect that a weirdo such as yourself would ever jerk off to belly buttons.”

McCree’s legs began to wobble, and he almost fell flat on his face. “Oh my god,” he muttered, “you can’t… no…”

“Hundreds of video links, pictures, stories, I was even surprised to see some hentai in there,” she teased. “I always suspected that you were the kind of dork to have a fetish, and what do you know? I was right!”

“W-why are you even here anyway!?” he snapped without warning. “Y-you just came out here to kinkshame a poor little soul? Why me? W-what do you even want!?” he said, the hint of tears forming around his eyes.

She giggled that annoying laugh once more. “Relax, McCree, I won’t tell anyone. This meeting will be our little secret.”

He loosened his posture, but only a little bit. “F-fine. What do you want? Money? Some information on Overwatch?”

“I just want to ask you a couple of questions, that’s all,” she said, her voice unexpectedly calming.

“Ok, fine, whatever you want,” he said, his breathing finally slowing down. “Ask away.”

She pointed the revolver back up to his head. “Now, it’s important you answer truthfully, or else. Got it?”

He sighed. “Got it.”

Without taking the pistol off of him, she used her free hand to unbutton her overcomplicated trench coat. After that, she lifted the hem of her shirt, exposing the smooth copper-colored skin of her belly, as well as a navel decorated with a dangling purple jewel. “What do you think?” she asked, “I got it pierced a few weeks ago.”

The gunslinger squinted. “W-what?”

“Just answer the question, McCree,” she said, her lips pulled into a devious smile. “I’m curious. Does this view excite you? Make you aroused? Perhaps even a little nervous?”

“I… I d-don’t know…”

“Come on, tell me the truth!” she said. “I know what you like, don’t bother lying.”

McCree paused for what felt like an eternity, his cheeks red with shame. “I suppose it’s… not bad,” he eventually answered.

“Not bad? Is that all?” she said, taking a step closer. “Or is there something you’re not telling me?”

Frowning, he hesitated for a few extra seconds before sighing once more. “Ok, fine. I do like it. I think it looks kind of… sexy,” he added. “There. You happy now?”

“Oh, so you _do_ like it, huh?” she teased, her lips curved in a snide grin. “That’s what I thought.”

“You have your damn answer, now will you leave me be?”

“I’m still wondering, though. What do you want to do to it? There must be some fantasy racing in that tiny brain of yours,” she said.

“I don’t know what it is you’re talkin’ about,” he snapped back.

“Do you want to… kiss it?” the hacker continued, ignoring him. “I know you want to kiss it, McCree.”

He looked down in a hopeless attempt to hide his reddened face. “That’s… the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Is it really?” she said, smirking at him. “You know I don’t believe that.”

He went silent for a while, pressing his lips together. “Well,” he finally answered, “a little kiss might not be… too bad.”

“Is that so?” said Sombra, grinning. “Mind giving me a demonstration on what exactly a ‘little kiss’ is?”

His brow went tight in confusion. “Huh?”

She took another step closer. “Get down on your knees,” she commanded, with him reluctantly obeying. “Now, I want you to kiss it. Can you do that for me?”

McCree, who was now face-to-face with her soft, gorgeous tummy, felt his heart rate increase and his pants become a little bit less comfortable. He just kneeled there, staying completely still while continuously starting at the dangling jewelry.

“Come on, don’t be shy!” She brought a hand to the back of his head, and gently pushed his head closer towards her. With his face merely inches away from her belly, he weighed his options. There was no way he could possibly do what she wants, this whole thing is completely ridiculous! What kind of sick person would just go out of their way to tease someone else like this, anyway? There must be something else at play, maybe the whole thing is a distraction! But then again, it’s not like he has much of a choice anyway. Besides, she does seem to be enjoying his attention and to be frank, her stomach is absolutely breathtaking, with one of the cutest navels he’s ever seen. Not to mention that no one else is watching, so…

His lips finally touched the smoothness of her belly, giving her navel a quick little peck before swiftly retreating.

“Oh. Wow,” she said, letting out a tiny chuckle, “I didn’t actually expect…”

Interrupting her, the gunslinger once again pushed his mouth against her abdomen, enclosing her navel in a sloppy kiss. He continued to pepper the center of her torso with multiple smooches, his facial hair chafing against her supple skin.

“Hey, hey, slow down!” she said, laughing. Sometime throughout the ordeal, she dropped the revolver.

Continuing to ignore her, McCree grasped her sides for support as he brought his lips back directly on her navel again. Using his tongue, he pushed the jewelry aside as he began to paint the inside of her cavity with a thick coating of saliva. The unexpected sensation caused Sombra to pull her stomach back.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing? Quit it!” she said, forcefully pushing his head away. He looked up at her with an embarrassed and slightly disappointed look on his face, which was enough to make the hacker chuckle. “Oh, I see how it is, McCree. You just can’t resist me, huh?” she said, jokingly swaying her hips.

“You’re the one who wanted to know so badly,” he mumbled.

“Hey, don’t act like you don’t want me!” Sombra teased. “You’ve probably dreamt of doing that every night!”

“You’ve embarrassed me enough already, now will you leave me alone?” he asked loudly, looking at the ground in shame.

“Not just yet McCree, I’m still curious,” said Sombra with a smug grin. “What is it that you like about belly buttons anyway? What about them makes you so excited?”

He was silent for a few seconds, his eyes quickly catching a glimpse of the dropped revolver. It took everything he had to prevent himself from bursting out in triumphant laughter right there. “Well… I suppose part of it is the shape of them,” he said carefully, judging the distance between himself and the firearm.

“The shape of them, of course,” she said, snickering. “Makes perfect sense.”

“Yeah, that and…” He thought for a second, the edge of his lip curled up into a grin. “That and the smell, too.”

The hacker snorted out a laugh. “The smell?” she said in utter disbelief. “Good God, McCree, you are disgusting!” She doubled over in laughter, grasping her sides for support, and most importantly, closing her eyes. Seeing his chance, the gunslinger did his signature roll towards the revolver, picking it up and quickly pointing it towards Sombra with a trained grip.

He smirked. “Now then, what was it you were goin’ on about?”

Sombra continued to laugh, weakly putting her arms up. “Oh no, someone please help me! I’m being held hostage by a freak who gets off to the smell of belly buttons!”

McCree’s steady aim faltered. “Hey, I only said that to distract you!” he said, frowning.

“Of course, and let me guess, you also faked your internet history too, huh?” she said, only now beginning to slow her laughter. Despite the deadly weapon pointed directly at her, there was not even the trace of fear in her eyes.

He stomped his foot. “Ok, that’s enough! You’re lucky I haven’t pulled the trigger already!”

“Fine, be a killjoy,” she said, looking more annoyed than terrified. “Just don’t kill me, alright?”

The gunslinger reinstated his careful aim. “Look, I’m not gonna kill you, but I do have every right to take you to Overwatch as a prisoner.”

“You guys hold prisoners? Good luck getting that cleared with the Feds.”

“That’s beside the point,” he continued, “What I’m trying to say is that there is no reason why I shouldn’t just end your free life right now.”

“So what, you’re just going to lock me up and end it all here?” she said, smirking. “Or is that what you really want?”

McCree squinted at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you seem to be a reasonable man, and I was thinking that we could perhaps make some sort of deal,” she explained.

“Like I would ever make a deal with the likes of you,” he replied, completely unfazed.

“I’m not too sure about that, McCree,” she said, taking a step closer to him. “You seemed to get pretty excited when you were kissing me up. Well, until I had to end your fun early, of course.”

McCree sighed. “I think it’s best for you to just forget about that little incident.”

“Would it be wrong to assume you wouldn’t mind doing it again?” she said. The devious smile was on her face again.

The gunslinger paused for a few seconds before asking, “What exactly is it you’re implying?”

“It’s simple,” Sombra answered. “I let you continue what you started earlier, and in return, you let me go free. How’s that sound?”

McCree remained silent for a little while, only thinking to himself as he continued to squint at the hacker. Eventually, he slowly grinned and let out a little chuckle. “You drive a hard bargain, but I’d be a filthy liar if I said I’d never want to give it another shot.”

“So it’s a deal?” she said rather eagerly.

He holstered his weapon. “You know what, why not? Not like I’d ever get a chance to do this again.”

“I knew you would accept, McCree,” she said, slowly lifting up the hem of her shirt. “Go right ahead. Do whatever strange thing you want to do to my belly button, you weirdo.”

“Who you callin’ a weirdo?” he said, baring a toothy grin. He got down on his knees and leaned in to blow softly on her tummy, eliciting a shiver out of her.

“C’mon, just do it already!” she said with an excited giggle.

McCree chuckled. “Fine, if you’re really gonna be so impatient,” he said shortly before burying his face in the softness of her belly. His lips were once again pressed against her navel, showering it with many pecks. He grasped her sides for support and pulled her torso closer to him, while his hands lightly massaged up and down the smooth skin. Sombra grinned smugly.

“Is this what you enjoy, McCree?” she teased. “You really _are_ a weirdo!”

“You’re gonna eat those words, you know,” he joked in between pecks. He positioned his mouth near her lower waist and began to lick her midriff along her waistline. His tongue went back and forth, covering her abdomen with a blanket of saliva as he slowly made his way upwards. Once he got to her navel, he started his exploration of the crevice by swirling his tongue around its rim, pushing around the purple jewelry while doing so. Then, he slowly descended into the indentation, pressing against the walls of her navel before reaching the very bottom. He licked over the tiny wrinkles and folds present there, causing her to quietly chuckle and tense up her stomach.

“Hey, that feels weird!” she said between giggles.

Ignoring her, McCree increased his speed and probed the inside of her navel with a much higher intensity. He forced his tongue against the pit of her umbilical scar, before spiraling around the rim. As he continued to lick faster, he eventually slipped out of the crevice and began to explore the skin around it. After a little while, his lips were once again pressed against her soft tummy in a sloppy kiss.

A thin bridge of saliva momentarily appeared as he separated his lips from her belly. Looking up, McCree made eye contact with Sombra, whose face was covered in a flush. He slowly got back on his feet and scratched the back of his neck. “So, uh, that’s what I wanted to do,” he said, feeling somewhat foolish.

She smiled once again. “I’m impressed. I knew you were kinky, but I didn’t know you were _that_ kinky.”

The gunslinger grinned. “Well, a deal’s a deal. You can go now.”

“Don’t think I’ll forget about you, McCree,” she said with her sly grin. “We’ll be in touch.” And with that, she disappeared the way she came, in a purple haze.

McCree continued to stare at the space she previously occupied for about a minute, excited thoughts racing through his mind. Idly, he unholstered his revolver and felt the weight of it in his hands, and strangely enough, it seemed to be slightly lighter than usual. He removed the cylinder and noticed that not a single round was loaded, it was completely empty. That was quite odd, he always made sure his weapon was always properly loaded, unless of course someone else emptied it…

“Son of a bitch,” he said with a laugh while shaking his head. Picking up his cigar from the ground, he lightly brushed it off and relit it, taking in another drag while enjoying the peace and quiet of Gibraltar’s cliffs.


End file.
